Who Am I? Someone Who Is Not Quite Alive
by Tink Amor
Summary: Emperors have always chosen mates for their heirs,but now one prince will change the tradition of forced matings to someone you've never met.So he journeys to America,along with a few companions,hoping to find what will never be discovered in Japan.Will he fulfill his obligation to mate by force?Or will he dishonor himself by renouncing his throne and mating another? Sess/OC Lemons
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: I do not own Inuyasha I only own the characters I have created. In this story I will receiving help from movies,such as Eddie Murphy's movie Coming To America,Ice Cube's movie Friday,Tisha Cambell's movie Sprung,and possibly a Disney movie or two,I do not know which ones yet,I might possibly use Ice Cube's movie First Sunday. I also will be uses by own ideas too so it is not all based on movies.**_

_**Prologue**_

Since the Feudal Era,Japan's many rulers have began a tradition of giving their heirs/heiresses arranged marriages,which usually happen when the child turned the age of 14/15. Now five hundred years later the rulers of Japan are still arranging marriages for their children,but the age limit is now twenty four.

But many Emperors and Empress have found a way to out wit their parents who arrange forced marriages,by divorcing their spouses,marrying outside their forced marriages,or having mind blowing affairs. A great example of an Emperor who exploited some of these actions,is Emperor Inu No Taisho and his first mate Aynori.

Emperor Inu No Taisho was the first emperor to ever take a second mate,and have numerous affairs while still married to his first mate. Also Emperor Inu No Taisho's first wife,Aynori was the only Empress to dare to have an affair and produced a child not by her forced mate.

An action such as that means certain death,but Emperor Inu No Taisho did not have her beheaded Instead he married a moral priestess who also give him a child,and he had an affair with a servant girl which resulted in him having another child.

Years have past since those incidents and now Emperor Inu No Taisho and Empress Aynori must chose a spouse for their very peculiar son. The son that holds many secret wishes,especially for people not to marry for what you are,but for who you are.


	3. Secrets We Keep

_**Author's Notes: To give you a heads up characters personalities in the series differs from the personalities in my story. So many of the characters are not going to portray their normal selves for example Rin. Rin will not be as innocent,loving and caring as she was in the series.**_

Footsteps echo down the hall five figures enter a room with large golden doors. Once inside the room a male male figure who stood to be about six foot one,with pale skin,sky blue eyes,and silver hair in a high ponytail that went to his upper back,approached the bed. There lying upon the bed was a motionless figure,who appeared to be sleeping.

The male towering over the bed was about to open his mouth to speak but the figure on the bed spoke first ''What is it that you want Zailan?'' ''I should have known that the great _**'killing perfection'**_ was not fast asleep!'' Zailan,the male figure near the bed smiled.

''Demons such as myself do not require as much sleep as lower class demons and pathetic humans.'' the bed figure snapped as he open his amber color eyes,and set up on his elbows,staring at the four mortal females before him.

''Good morning your highness!'' said a fairly skin girl with black blue hair the length of her lower back,she had hazel eyes,and she stood to be about five foot two ''Hn. Rin.'' he dully said ''Good morning your highness.'' said a tan skin girl with jet black wavy hair the length of her mid back,she had grey eyes,and she stood to be about five foot four.

''Hn. Kagome.'' he said ''Good morning your highness.'' snapped a pale skin girl with jet black straight hair that was waist length,she had brown eyes,and she stood to be about five foot six. ''Kikyo.'' he growled.

''Good morning your highness.'' frowned a girl with tan skin,brown eyes,brown waist length hair,and she stood to be about five foot five. ''Sango.'' he frowned ''Happy birthday Prince Sesshomaru!'' Zailan smiled. ''Hn. My birthday.'' Sesshomaru annoyingly growled. ''Are you not happy Mi'Lord?'' Zailan questioned.

''It is just a day of the month.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Aah but today you shall meet your mate to be!'' Zailan smirked as Sesshomaru steeped out of the bed onto the cold floor. He stood to be exactly six feet,he had silver hair that went a little bit past his upper thighs,and fairly light skin.

The four females came beside the bed in front of Sesshomaru,as Zailan went to in front of them and began to lead the out of the room. As they walked the four females dropped flower pedals on the ground which Sesshomaru's feet trampled upon.

They went inside a room the had a tub the size of a pool. ''Rin shall be my only bather today.'' Sesshomaru stated as Zailan raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl with black blue hair ''As you wish your highness?'' Zailan bowed as him and the other three other girls left the room closing the door behind them.

''Sesshomaru?'' Rin nervously questioned ''What is it Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked as he began to undress ''Do you not think it wise for me to be your only bather today?'' Rin asked ''I am aware that Zailan may wonder why I only wished for you to wash me today. I do not care what his input on the situation is. Now undress yourself.'' Sesshomaru commanded as he enter into the steaming hot water of the tub.

''As you wish.'' Rin smiled as she began to undress. Once she was undress she enter into the water ''How long do you think we will be able to continue this affair?'' Rin asked as stalked her way over to Sesshomaru.

''As long as we are able to.'' Sesshomaru smirks as he picked Rin up,wrapping her legs around his waist and entering into her womanhood. ''I love you Sesshomaru!'' Rin hissed in pleasure ''Hn. I care for you very much Rin.'' Sesshomaru groaned in blissful manner,as they lovingly stared into each others eyes.


	4. Troubles

Sesshomaru has been bathed and dressed in a fine silk red and black hakama. He is now sitting at the end of a rectangular table,with a sad expression on his stoic face. At the other end of the table there sat the emperor and his two empresses.

At Sesshomaru's end of the table there sat three other figures,on the right of Sesshomaru there sat a male demon with jet black hair in a braid that was waist length. He had pale skin,purple eyes,and a purple x in the center of his forehead,he also stood to be about five foot twelve. Next to him sat a half demon male with pointy dog ears on top of his silver waist length hair. He had tan skin,amber eyes,and he stood to be about five foot eleven.

On the left of Sesshomaru there sat a female demoness with yellow light skin,yellow eyes,silver hair in a high ponytail that was the length of her lower neck. She stood to be about five foot three. ''So ice prick,you know today is the day that you meet your mate to be? Since today happens to be your birthday.'' the silver hair male smiled.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Yeah and once you are mated,we will be able to mate as well.'' the purple eyed demon stated ''Inuyasha,you just want to mate your precious,beloved _'Kikyo'_.'' the demoness sighed at the half breed who was making googly eyes at the girl with straight black waist length hair.

''Shut your damn mouth Luna!'' Inuyasha snapped at the demoness ''I am only speaking the truth.'' Luna frowned as the black haired demon smirked ''What the hell you smirking at Bankotsu? Your just as bad as me,if not worst.'' Inuyasha growled ''How?'' Bankotsu questioned.

''You just want to mate that girl 'K_agome'_.'' Inyasha bobs his head at the girl with wavy black hair. ''That girl is Kikyo's younger sister.'' Bankotsu growled ''Don't remind me.'' Inuyasha rolls his eyes and crosses his arm above his chest. ''Silence!'' Sesshomaru snapped as a male voice is heard through the speaker next to Sesshomaru's left arm.

''Is something troubling you,my sons?'' he asked ''No father.'' the three males replied in unison ''Sesshomaru,are you should sure that there is nothing troubling you?You usually are void of any emotions?'' the male said ''I have told you father that I am well.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''Please my son. I am not just an exalted ruler of Japan,and the master of all I survey. But I am first and foremost a concern dad.'' the voice said ''Hn. Well father... Wait just a moment.'' Sesshomaru said as he arose from his chair.

''What is he doing?'' said a demoness with amber eyes,silver hair in a waist length high ponytail,pale skin,and a blue crescent moon in the center of her forehead. She also sat at the other end of the table on the left of the emperor. ''He looks as if he is coming down here to speak to us.'' said a mortal female with tan skin,brown eyes,and long waist length brown hair. She sat on the right of the emperor.

The emperor was a male demon with silver hair in a very high ponytail that went a little bit past his waist. He had amber eyes,pale skin with two magenta stripes on each cheek. ''Wait right there,Sesshomaru.'' the emperor commanded as he stood up and Sesshomaru halted in his steps.

''Rose-bearers.'' the emperor commanded as Rin,Kagome,Sango,and Kikyo raced to get in front of Sesshomaru,who had started walking again. Once they were in front of him they threw flower pedals at his feet.

Sesshomaru walked until he was a few inches from his parents. ''Sesshomaru! Come sit.'' the demoness smiled holding out her right hand which Sesshomaru took and he sat down next to her,but not before bowing his head to his father.

''Now my son...'' the emperor smiles as he takes in Sesshomaru's features ''You have grown to be six feet! Nearly as tall as me!'' he smiled ''Inu No Taisho,it has been a year.'' the demoness frowned ''So,what is it,my son?'' he asked.

''Hn. Father,first of all,it is things such as this.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he eyed each of the rose bearers ''Such as what?'' he smirked ''The rose pedals.'' Sesshomaru dully replies ''You are the son of the emperor,why should you not walk on the pedals of sweet blood roses?'' his mother,the demoness questioned.

''But,mother if there were no roses,I would still be the son of an emperor.'' Sesshomaru stated ''Then it is settled.'' the emperor looks around ''Form this day forth,anyone who throws roses at my son,Sesshomaru's feet will have to answer to me.'' the emperor shouts as the rose bearers quickly leave the room.

''Father it is not just that. It is everything.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Everything?'' the mortal asked ''The cooking,the pampering,the dressing,the bathing. Well I rather enjoy the bathing.'' Sesshomaru states as his father sideways smirks.

''For once I would like to take care of myself,wipe my on backside. And why? Why can I not choose my own mate? Do you not trust me father?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''So that is what has been troubling you. Aynori and I have gone through a great deal of trouble to select for you a very fine mate.'' the emperor smiled at the demoness.

''Since the day she was born,she has been taught to walk,speak,and even think as an empress.'' Aynori,the demoness stated ''What if I do not want or love her?'' Sesshomaru asked ''My son it is not unusual for you to feel some sort of anxiety about meeting your mate to be.'' he said.

''When I first met your father I was terrified.'' Aynori frowned ''That would explain why you have a child outside your mating.'' the mortal snapped as Aynori growled at her ''Izayoi not now.'' the emperor growled ''But Toga,'' ''I said not now!'' Toga yelled as Izayoi hung her head in shame.

''Now Sesshomaru,I must also admit I was a little frightened too.'' Toga said ''I was so scared,I became nauseous. But over the years,I have grown to love your father very much.'' Aynori smiled at Toga ''I would not call having another demon's pup love.'' Izayoi whispered as Toga warningly growled at her.

''So,you see son,there is a fine line between love and nausea.'' Toga sighed as Aynori's smiled turned upside down ''Yes father,I understand. But when I mate,I want the woman to love me for who I am not what I am.'' Sesshomaru stated ''And who are you,my son?'' Toga questioned.

''I am a demon who has never brushed his teeth before.'' Sesshomaru declared ''Wrong. You are a prince who has never brushed his own teeth before. I brushed my own teeth once. It is an overrated experience.'' Toga frowned as the the door opened and a half demon male with black hair that goes a little bit pasted his waist. He had fairly light skin,red eyes,and he also stood to be about the same height as Sesshomaru. He wore a black with red silk hakama.

''Good morning,your majesty. It is yet another beautiful day in the lands of Japan.'' he smiled ''And Naraku,what is it now?'' Toga snapped as everyone in the room stared at the red eye half breed. ''You look radiant today,your grace.'' Naraku smiled as he made his way over to Aynori. ''Is that so,Naraku?'' Aynori frowned.

''Yes. I was just remarking to my mother the other day,_'What lovely skin the first mate of the emperor has'_.'' Naraku smiled ''Naraku,do you not have somewhere you should be?'' Aynori annoyingly questioned him ''Aah Yes! I was just about to take the birthday boy for his daily workout!'' Naraku smiles as he stares at Sesshomaru.

''Excuse me Father,Mother,and Izayoi.'' Sesshomaru says as he quickly glanced at them and rose from his seat. ''Have a good day,my son.'' Aynori smiles as Sesshomaru kisses her on top of her forehead ''Yes.'' Sesshomaru says as Naraku bows down to them and they begin to walk away.

''Sesshomaru,what happen to the rose-bearers?'' Naraku questioned as they walked out the room ''Inuyasha please do not stone your stepsister,Luna with bread.'' Toga's sighs could be heard as Sesshomaru and Naraku walked down the hall to the kuren-shitsu.

_**Kuren-Shitsu-Training Room**_

_**Author's Note: So that is no confusion when I said that Sesshomaru has never brushed his teeth before. What I mean is,he has never done it himself. He has had always have other people brush his teeth for him. Usually when you are princes and princesses everything is done for you,you can not do things yourself,well you are very limited to the things you are allowed to do.**_


	5. Queen To Be

Naraku and Sesshomaru are in the center of the training room with guards standing in each corner of the room. Both Sesshomaru and Naraku are holding bamboo sticks in one of theirs hands. ''Now let's see if you can defend yourself,you sweat from a racoon's balls.'' Naraku smirks as Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow.

Naraku began to twirl his stick around in circles as he and Sesshomaru dance around each other. ''So you say can have a woman who will obey your every command,'' Naraku says as he begins to attack Sesshomaru ''But you rather have a woman who has an opinion?'' Naraku shouts as Sesshomaru blocks his attacks.

''Only pets are to obey. If you truly love your wife,you will value her opinion.'' Sesshomaru states as he swings at Naraku who in return ducks. They continue this bobbing and weaving concept for some time. ''What a load of shit! You're the heir to the throne of Japan. Your wife need only a pretty face,a firm backside,and big breast the size of watermelons.'' Naraku says as he knocks Sesshomaru's bamboo stick out of his hands.

Sesshomaru in return ducks and dodges Naraku's attacks for awhile before he catches Naraku's stick and takes it from him and then flipping Naraku over with his very own stick so that he laid on his backside. ''So you would share not only your bed and your fortune with a beautiful fool?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''That it the way it has always been with men of great ranking. It is tradition.'' Naraku states as Sesshomaru helps him off of the floor ''It is also tradition that times must and always do change,my friend.'' Sesshomaru frowns.

XXXXXXXX

Outside of the palace everyone including peasants are trying to enter into the palace gates. ''Get your royal engagement T-shirts! Royal engagement T-shirts!'' a salesman shouts as people pour into the palace like a swarm of hungry ants.

Inside the castle Emperor Toga is sitting upon his throne with Aynori and Izayoi to his left and Sesshomaru with his left hand on his throne to his right. On the right side of Sesshomaru there stood Naraku,Bankotsu,Inuyasha,and the four rose-bearers. Luna is not actually one of Toga children so she is not allowed to stand next to the royal family,so she is in the crowd with everyone else. But for protection purposes she has several guards near her place of dwelling. Also on the Emperor's left there stood the royal adviser Zailan and the food tester Mayunai.

As the guest are being served food and wine one of the Toga's generals comes forth ''Your Majesty.'' the general bows to the royal family ''I am General Fong. And today with your blessing I offer my daughter to your son.'' he states as everyone in the room turns their attention to the now standing Emperor ''My blessing is granted. Let the courtship commence.'' Toga declares.

''Pardon me. Step aside,please. Coming through. Excuse me. Move get out of the way!'' a manly female voice booms as the person begins to make their way to the front of the crowd. As the person comes to stand beside the general Sesshomaru's eyes widen in fear for a mere second. The demoness had black snake like slanted eye, grey scaly skin,a bald head with black molds everywhere in her head,and she was dressed in a tradition white kimono.

''Greeting great prince.'' she seductively smiled at him ''Presenting Miss Ai Fong.'' she states as Sesshomaru releases the breathe he did not realize he was holding and then glares at Naraku,who had been softly snickering. As the demoness disappears back into the crowd,the crowd splits in half as geisha's and male dancers begin to dance in the center of the room.

As the dancing is taking place the Emperor stares at Aynori who smiles and whispers something in his ear resulting in the fuming Izayoi eyes to turn pink with hatred and jealousy. Then dancing continues on and Toga smiles up at Sesshomaru.,who in return smiles at him.

Finally the dancing stops and the dancers drop to the ground and bow to a half breed female who was dressed in an all gold silk kimono with black hair,purple eyes,and pale skin as she stood at the end of the hallway acting as if she were a goddess. Sesshomaru smiled turned into a frown as he seen her hold her head high and walk past people as if they were leaves in the wind. As she walked toward the royal family Zailan who had a serious stoic on his face stepped forth and began to sing as she walked and the dancers bowed to her as she past them.

''She's your queen-to-be. A queen to be forever. A queen who'll do whatever his highness desires. She's your queen-to-be. A vision of perfection. An object of affection. To quench your royal fire. Completely free from infection. To be used at your discretion. Waiting only for your direction. Your queen-to-be.'' Zailan stops singing and goes back to his serious face as she came to stand by her father.

Sesshomaru deeply exhales as he walks down from his spot by his father and goes to the half breed known as Ai Fong and he says to her ''May I talk to you for a moment alone,please?'' Sesshomaru's actions cause both father's to puzzlingly stare at each other,Ai also stares at her father nervously. ''Excuse us for a moment.'' Sesshomaru says to his guest as he takes Ai's hand and they enter into a room that is directly behind Naraku and Sesshomaru's half brothers.

''Let's say that could have gone a lot better.'' Inuyasha thinks out loud as Bankotsu elbows him in the ribs ''Ow!'' Inuyasha shouts causing the quest to stare in their direction ''Be quiet Inuyasha!'' Naraku warningly whispered a growl to him. ''But he started it!'' Inuyasha yells as he points an accusing finger at Bankotsu.

''I did no such thing!'' Bankotsu yells back at him ''Silence!'' Toga yells as both Bankotsu and Inuyasha clamp their mouths shut ''I would expect such puppish behavior from Inuyasha,but from you Bankotsu, you are older and should have more self control.'' Toga proclaims as Inuyasha sideways smirks at his half brother.

''Both of you should behaving like the princes you are! Have you not caused Emperor Toga enough embarrassment with your births?'' Naraku whispered as both Bankotsu and Inuyasha glare at him ''Just because you're Zailan's stepson and Sesshomaru's best friend,that doesn't mean you can control us.'' Inuyasha whispered .

''Umm Inuyasha,technically speaking when Sesshomaru becomes Emperor that will make Naraku his adviser. You know like when Zailan was father's best friend who became his adviser. So Naraku does or will always have more power than us and power over us.'' Bankotsu frowned ''Sesshomaru isn't Emperor yet and I for damn sure do not have to listen to you just yet Naraku.'' Inuyasha snarls ''We shall see Inuyasha.'' Naraku devilishly smirks at them.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru is in the room with Ai ''So...'' Sesshomaru rubs his hands together as he stares at Ai ''Am I not all you dreamed I would be?'' Ai sweetly smiles at him ''Oh,you are fine beautiful. It's just that if we are going to be forced mate I felt we should talk each to other,and get to know one other.'' Sesshomaru faked smiled at her.

''Ever since I can remember,I was trained to serve you.'' Ai smiled ''Yes,I know this. But I would like to know more about you. What do you find interesting?'' Sesshomaru asked ''Whatever you like.''Ai smiles as she bows her head to him. ''What kind of music do you find most interesting?'' ''Whatever kind music you like.'' Ai said as she does the say gesture as before.

''Look,I know what I like,and I know you know what I like for you have been trained to know what I like. But I would like to know what you like. For instance,do you have a favorite food?'' Sesshomaru asked ''Yes.'' Ai smiles ''Good!'' Sesshomaru shouts ''What is your favorite food?'' Sesshomaru frowned _**'If she says whatever food you like,with the shy smile of her I am going to lop off her head.' **_Sesshomaru beast growled,and sure enough Ai said with her tentative smile ''Whatever food you like.''

''This is impossible.'' Sesshomaru says through clenched teeth ''From this this moment on I command you not to obey me.'' Sesshomaru growls at her ''No.'' Ai smiles ''Are you say that no matter what I command you to do,you will do?'' Sesshomaru asked ''Yes,Your highness.'' Ai smiles and bows her head.

''Whatever I say you will do?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''Yes,Your Highness.'' Ai said as she did the same gesture as before ''Bark like an Inu.'' Sesshomaru commanded as Ai began to bark like a Chihuahua ''A big Inu.'' Sesshomaru folded his arms as his eyes became laced with mirth at Ai barking like Golden Retriever.

''Hop on one leg.'' Sesshomaru smiled as Ai continue to bark and hop on one leg _**'Hn. Interesting!' **_Sesshomaru's beast chuckled as he watch from his cage in Sesshomaru's mind as they made an complete fool out of Ai ''Make an noise like an Orangutan.'' Sesshomaru stated as Ai did as commanded and still hopped on one leg.

The door behind Sesshomaru silently swung open and the Emperor walked in ''Ah! I see you two are getting along!'' he smiled as the people out in throne room peered in to the small room ''Excuse me, Ai, for a moment.'' Sesshomaru says as Ai bows while still hopping on one leg and making orangutan gestures out of the room.

''Fine girl, isn't she?'' Toga smiles at his son who frowns ''I told you not to worry.'' Toga smirks ''Father, about this wedding...'' Sesshomaru began as Zailan cleared his throat earning both the Emperors attention and Sesshomaru's ''The guest are waiting, Your Majesty.'' Zailan states ''Well let them wait! I am talking to my son.'' Toga shouts as Zailan closes door behind him as he leaves the two alone. Come let us go for a stroll.'' Toga smiled at his son


	6. Sesshomaru's Plot

Toga and Sesshomaru are walking outside by the palace without any guards as their escorts ''Time does fly fast my son.'' Toga states as halts his steps so he and Sesshomaru were face to face ''It seems as if it were only yesterday that I ordered you're first diaper changed, and now look at you! You're a man who is about to be married!'' Toga chuckled as Sesshomaru blankly stared at him.

''She will give you much pleasure, don't you think?'' Toga questioned ''I am not sure if I am ready.'' Sesshomaru states ''Son, I know we never talked about this before, but I always assumed you had sex with your bathers!'' Toga sideways smirked as Sesshomaru face paled ''I know I do!'' Toga smiles as his left eyebrow twitch and Sesshomaru sighed in relief as shakes his head at his father's numerous affairs.

''It is not that Father. It's just that I an twenty four years old and I have never left Japan. I have yet to experience what the outside world has to offer.'' Sesshomaru frowns ''Ah! So you want to sow your royal oaths!'' Toga mirthfully smiled ''No, it's not that. It's...'' Sesshomaru began but his father cut him off.

''You're right! Get out go see the world,enjoy yourself. Fulfill every erotic desire. And in forty days you, will come back and marry Ai.'' Toga states ''But Father...'' ''It is settled.'' Toga smiles as he turns his back on Sesshomaru and heads back into the palace leaving a very fuming Sesshomaru to follow in his path.

XXXXX

Back inside the palace Toga stands in front of his throne and Sesshomaru goes and stands by Naraku ''So what happen Shom?'' Naraku whispered as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father ''Hn.'' ''Damn you're lucky to be marrying girl like her...'' Naraku smiles as continues to talk about Ai.

''Silence!'' Sesshomaru whispered a warning growl to him ''Alright alright! Dog boy!'' Naraku snickered as Toga stated to his guest ''May I have your attention, please?'' the crowd stops their side conversations and stares up at him ''The wedding will proceed in forty five days. You may go home now. Good night.''

Toga then turns to Zailan and says ''Zailan,prepare the royal baggage my sons are going on a trip.''

Zailan then shouts as the guest confusingly stare at each other then at him ''Prepare the royal baggage.''

XXXXX

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Bankotsu,Inuyasha, a wolf demon with tan skin, blue eyes, and black hair in a high ponytail the length of his lower back, a fox demon with pale skin, green eyes, and orange hair in a short ponytail the length of his mid neck and a mortal monk with brown eyes,purple eyes, and brown hair in a very short ponytail the length of a child's pinkie all stood around in the royal library.

''This trip is an excellent idea. Forty five days of fornication.'' the monk eyebrows began to twitch non stop ''Miroku, I highly doubt this trip will be used for that purpose. I am sure Sesshomaru has something else in mind.'' the wolf said to the monk ''You are such a stick in the mud Koga. Why do you always have to ruining my fun?'' Miroku stated to the wolf.

''Are are not engaged to the rose-bearer girl? What is her name... Ah yes Sango?'' Koga sarcastically frowned ''So... Sesshomaru, what do you have in mind?'' the fox demon said as he tried to changed the subject ''Shippo, do you really expect the ice prick to answer you? The only who he'll answer to directly is Naraku.'' Inuyasha said to the fox ''I guess you are right.'' Shippo sighs.

''So...Shom why are we going on this trip?'' Naraku questioned his friend ''Tell no one of this Naraku, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Koga, Shippo and Miroku.'' Sesshomaru states as everyone gawked at him ''This must be pretty important for he called us all by our names.'' Miroku stated ''I intend to find my bribe.'' Sesshomaru declared ''What is wrong with the one you have now?'' everyone else said in unison.

''When you saw her, tell me you did not want to rip her clothes off then and there.'' Naraku stated ''I desire a woman that is going to arouse my intellect as well as my loins.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed ''Where will you find such a woman?'' Naraku questioned ''Hn. In America.'' Sesshomaru declares

''America?'' Koga groaned ''Why there?'' Miroku frowned ''That is a far ways from home Sesshomaru?'' Shippo frowned ''Are you not happy with Rin?'' Naraku questioned ''Hn. Rin does the same thing as all the other females.'' ''And what is that?'' Naraku asked ''She submits to my every command.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''Isn't that what she is suppose to do, jackass?'' Inuyasha growled ''Hn. I would not expect someone of your background to understand half breed.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him ''Anyway...'' Naraku began as he spun the global around.

''The land is big, Shom, the choices are so infinite.'' Naraku frowned as he stopped the global ''Where shall we go? Los Angeles or New York?'' Naraku questioned ''Why would you want to go to New York I hear that city is a bore?'' Bankotsu snarled ''Yes, the only thing good there is most likely the Falls, and I heard that place is not all that to die for.'' Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

''Hell must have broken lose.'' Koga gawked at Inuyasha and Bankotsu ''How?'' Inuyasha and Bankotsu both said ''You two agreed on something!'' Koga smiled ''What do you want, a cookie or a medal?'' Inuyasha growled ''So where are we going to go Sesshomaru?'' Shippo asked ''We shall let fate decide.'' Sesshomaru said as he took out a two sided coin.

''Tails, Los Angeles. Heads, New York.'' Sesshomaru flipped a coin in the air and palmed it to the table ''That works.'' Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders as Sesshomaru removed his hand to reveal a coin that land on heads ''We go to New York.'' Sesshomaru stated as Naraku grabbed and atlas and flipped through the pages until he found New York.

''But where in New York can one find a woman with grace, elegance, taste and culture, a woman suitable for a king?'' Naraku stared at Sesshomaru with questionable eyes as Sesshomaru picked an magnifying glass and looked through the places of New York.

''Queens.'' Sesshomaru and Naraku both said at the same time ''I doubt that would be an interesting place to dwell I would rare go see the waterfalls.'' Shippo frowned ''I agree with the fox, it would be a pleasure sight to see the falls.'' Naraku smiled at Inuyasha and Bankotsu ''Yeah just because you two heard rumors about the falls that does not mean it would be an not so desirable living place.'' Koga smiled as Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

''So we go to Niagara Falls.'' Sesshomaru sideways smirked with mirthfully eyes as he stared at his half brothers who were fuming because they felt betrayed my their friends, who had just wounded their pride non intentionally.

XXXXXX

Naraku and Sesshomaru are seated in the front of the plane with Bankotsu and Koga to their left, Inuyasha and Miroku seated directly behind Bankotsu and directly behind Inuyasha was a fuming Shippo seated next to a small toad demon with green skin, black eyes, and a bald head.

''I can not believe your father forced us to bring that annoying servant, Jaken and your two headed pet dragon Ah and Uh with us.'' Naraku growled as he stared at the toad demon ''It is for protection purposes, I presume.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''More like a secret spy kid.'' Naraku states as Sesshomaru smirks with a dark gleam in his eyes ''Oh come now Naraku...we could perhaps ditch the toad, for old times sake.''

''Just like when we were pups.'' Naraku chuckled as both he and Sesshomaru devilish stared at the toad ''Jaken is going to get the surprise of his life, once we land.'' Naraku smiled as Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
